The invention relates to a bearing element for at least one adjustable guide vane of a turbomachine and a turbomachine.
Adjustable guide vanes are used in turbomachines, in particular in compressors of aircraft engines, in order to ensure an optimal adjustment to the flow conditions. What is used here are polyamide-based bearing bushings which are abruptly subjected to a high degree of wear at a mechanical load above an application temperature which is relatively low for the compressor.